Gas turbine heat exchange systems that effectively transfer heat from pressurized compressor air to fuel remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.